The kunoichi wolf
by kkkitties
Summary: Minako is a wolf who has always dreamed of being a ninja. Lucky for her a mystical deer named Shika grants her wish. Now the only problem is how to act like a ninja when your always having wolf rages and hating humans. I have not decided who I will pair Minako up with yet.


**I do not own Naruto if I did why would I be writing fan fictions about it.**

**No flames please they are mean and hurt feelings last time I got a flame I stopped writing for a long time because I was so worried about getting bad reviews. If there is something wrong with my story just tell me in a nice way. be aware everyone makes mistakes. also tell me what a mary sue is I looked it up but I still don't understand so I'm just going by the examples of non mary sue characters. **

**underlined means it's in wolf talk**

**3****rd**** person**

Minako woke up by a small paw in her face. She opened her eyes slowly to see Len attacking a stick. She giggled solfly amused by the small pup. "Len what are you doing still up?" Len lifted his head up.

"I'm training." Minako sat up straight and picked the pup up by it's neck.

"Even if you want to train you have to stay in your den." Len whimpered unhappily but let the older wolf carry him back to his den. "If you go to sleep right away I might let Kenji take you out for a hunt."

Len whimpered even more. "Kenji is so mean. I don't think he likes anyone. Not even mother."

Minako looked at the young pup with a serious expression for a minute before replying. "Kenji is your father of course he likes you." When Len didn't brighten up she sighed knowing she would regret what she would say. "Fine I'll train you in the morning kay."

Len nodded really fast as his tail wagged happily. Minako grinned happily at the small pup's cheerfulness. She wished the older wolves were just as happy but that was a pointless dream that would never happen.

Minako set Len down on the pile of dug up grass his mother Suki and sister Sen shared. She looked around it seemed strange that Suki's mate Kenji wasn't in the den too. She pushed the suspicion into the back of her mind and headed back to her own den.

When she got back she found a worried Miki waiting for her. "Miss I have spotted a pair of ninjas in our territory. What should we do about them?"

Minako's tail started to wag fiercely. "Miki lets go kay!"

Miki was slightly confused but let the smaller, younger wolf drag her to the edge of the barrier. "They are so cool." Minako whispered when she saw the ninjas. Miki nodded though she didn't believe what her Alfa said. "I so want to be a ninja but I'm a wolf." Minako sighed.

"Miss its ok. We could always ask the mystical deer Shika for advice." Minako glanced at Miki hopeful.

"Yeah! Let's ask the others about it tomorrow, kay." Miki's lips lifted into a rare smile as she listen to the young Alfa ramble about ninjas.

Miki didn't like humans as much as the next wolf. The only reason she encouraged Minako was because of a promise made between her and Minako's parents. Right before they had left her they made her promise to always look after their daughter. They also said to help guild their son Kane if he ever took the wrong path.

Miki didn't have to worry about that as much because Kane was a wise and brave wolf that always did what was best for the pack. In fact Kane would be the Beta of the pact if Miki had not gotten it first. Miki thought about all the times she had been saved by that golden furred green eyed wolf. Kane was the warrior of the pack, AKA the best fighter.

The ninjas Minako was watching suddenly stopped moving to look around. One of them started to whisper something while the other nodded. They then continued walking like they hadn't notice anything. Minako leaned closer into the bush watching to see what they were doing.

A kunai shot out from nowhere and stabbed the ninja on the left in his leg. When Minako didn't see or smell any blood she assumed that it was the body replacement jutsu. Sure enough a log of wood appeared in the place of the ninja.

Minako had study the body replacement jutsu many times seeing as even the most powerful of ninjas used this. It amazed Minako how ninjas still weren't careful enough to realize when it was being used. She pushed her doubt out of her mind and focus on the battle.

The enemy ninja foolishly showed himself giving the other ninja a chance to kick him in the head. They fought for a few more long minutes mostly using taijutsu before the ninja that had used body replacement jutsu came out from a bush and stabbed the enemy ninja with a kunai.

Minako smelled the sweet sent of blood coming from the ninja, a sure sign of death. Neither Miki nor Minako were fazed by the death, having killed many times before. Miki and Minako watched the other two ninjas to make sure they left the territory without causing any trouble.

Soon the ninjas were gone and Miki and Minako could return to dreamland. Minako got to her den first, it being closer to the border. She went inside and mentally reminded herself to put more bedding on the ground.

Despite the hardness of the ground Minako fell asleep quickly and began to dream about becoming a ninja. Ever since she was real little she had wanted to be a ninja. She admired how they worked there butt off when the stupid villagers did nothing but complain.

While she liked ninjas for many reasons she manly liked how they were so friendly. They helped the same others that had once wronged them. **(Remember she is in the Konoha woods)**. They were strong and powerful and sometimes it seemed they had a lot of bad things going on but they didn't give up. **(Naruto). **

Minako knew they were humans but they seemed different to the other ones she'd met that let fear control their live. Of course Minako knew there were still semi-bad ninjas that focused on the past and lived for revenge. **(Sasuke). **Not that she let that bring her down.

Minako closed her eyes with a happy smile and fell asleep hoping to be the best konoichi is the whole world.

**Minako 1****st**** person pov**

I woke up to Len jumping on my head barking that I was supposed to train him today. I laughed Len was like an alarm. He was even annoying like one. I sat up straight and nipped him lightly on his tail to show I was awake and annoyed.

Len got the message and sat up with his tail still waging faster than a humming bird's wing flap. Maybe in another life he was a humming bird. Judging by his speed it wouldn't be impossible. "So when can we train when, when, when." Len yapped forcing me back in to reality.

I smiled. "You know I never said when we would train." Len frowned and started barking. He was lucky he was a very young pup or I would have had to show him who was boss. Which would cause some blood and make Suki very angry.

I shivered at the thought of Suki being angry. You should never underestimate a mother's fierceness. Even more so when they were a mother wolf. Speaking of Suki she was probably worrying over Len by now.

With a quiet sigh I picked up the small pup and took him to his mother's cave. "Oh thank you Minako." She yelled. "Len you're in big trouble." Len sighed and muttered something under him breath.

I turned back to Suki. "Have you seen Kenji I need to tell him something."

"No I haven't, not since yesterday. Do you want me to tell him if I see him?" I nodded.

"There were some ninjas walking around the barrier so we can assume there might be some kind of danger."

"I'll tell him if I see him."

I moved my eyes from Suki to Sen. "I need Sen for a second." Suki just nodded trusting the Alfa to take care of her only daughter. "Come Sen, kay." Sen climbed off her mother's back in a quiet manner and followed me.

When we were far out enough in the woods for no one to hear us my face turned serious. "Sen, I know you know where Kenji is so I want you to tell me, kay." I told her. She looked to the ground, a clear sign she knew something.

"I do not know a thing, miss." She told me politely. I continued to give her a stare down before she couldn't handle it and started shaking. "Kenji has been…. Killing incent creatures that have done nothing….. And not even for food."

I gave Sen a lick on her silky black furred forehead. Sen had black fur like her father. She also had white fur like her mother around her left eye and end of her tail lastly she had night sky blue eyes like her mother. When she got older she would become one of the most beautiful wolves in the pack.

"Sen! How would you like to go exploring with me? The only thing is we have to take your brother, kay." Sen looked unsure but she nodded as we went back to get her brother. I felt bad for having to question her but if it was for the good of the pack feelings did not matter.

The two of us walked pack to Suki's den, where I spotted Kenji. I gave him a quick glare. We were wolves not monsters. We killed to survive not for our sick blood thirsty feelings. "Suki. I am taking Sen out. Would you allow Len to come too?" I smiled a bit when I saw Len perk up. Suki nodded and I notice that Kenji didn't seem to care about where his child was going.

For us wolves it was common for the mother to be more protective and caring but the fathers normally for at less acknowledge his child was going out of the inner circle of the territory. I decided to question him about it when Suki and his children weren't around. "Len you better not cause any trouble." Suki growled. Len nodded though I didn't think anyone believed him except Kenji who didn't care.

"Let's go, kay!" I yelled as I raced deeper into the woods. For the first half of the run I was first then Len and last Sen. For the second half when we were closer to where we were going Sen ran ahead of Len. I guessed it was because Sen had more of a steady energy source while Len had blast of energy at random times causing him to run fast then slow.

When we got to the border of our territory I pulled the two pups onto my pack. Going out of our territory wasn't something we should do but I really liked watching the ninjas. "Where are we nee-chan?" Len asked as he looked around.

I smirked. "This is the border right by this awesome ninja village."

"What's a ninja village." 

"It's a place where humans train to be ninjas."

"You mean a place where the yucky, mean humans live?"

"Yes, but ninjas aren't like humans they are cool and have loyalty."

"Loyalty to who?"

"The yucky humans, but they are still awesome because they protect others like us wolves do."

"Wow. That sounds cool do you want to be a ninja nee-chan?"

"Not just a ninja but a ninja wolf. No I'll be the best konoichi wolf ever."

Len giggled. "Aren't you the only Konoichi wolf ever."

"Len we don't know that yet plus I'm not a konoichi wolf yet."

"Well I know you will be nee- chan." I smiled it was nice that at least someone believes in me. We walked closer to the border and I spotted a blond boy with whiskers.

"Look there that's one of the humans training to be a ninja." Len and Sen followed my gaze to the small boy.

"Nee-chan what's happening to him." I turned back to the boy to see simple humans who even ninjas weren't kicking him till blood was dripping.

With a quick stay here I ran across the border to help the ninja in training. The children picking on him started to run away like the yucky humans they were. I was really mad at these children and wanted to kill them but the whiskered boy was in need of medical attention. I couldn't take him back to the back because he was still a human and the wolves didn't like humans.

I searched my brain for an idea when I remembered that a lot of the ninjas passing by my territory talked about the Hokage. The Hokage was someone who I pictured as a super version of a ninja. He was kind of like an Alfa. With that thought in mind I pulled the small boy onto my back and headed to the biggest building.

When I made it to the building I thought to be the Hokage's there was a door in the way. This was one of the many things that annoyed me about humans. Their obsession with doors and walls. I growled a bit and head-butted into the door.

With a loud creaking noise it split open. The surprise Hokage almost jumped out of his seat, something that made me lose a lot of respect for him. I dropped the boy on the Hokage's desk that was filled with dead trees. **(Paper). **

I closed my eyes and tried my best to speak in the human language. "I found boy hurt." I cleared my throat when you normally spoke wolf human was very hard. "Take care him." The last few syllables came out as a sort of growl. The Hokage nodded and grabbed the boy but not before something shot me in my back, making me pass out.

I struggled to stay awake with one last thought. I hate humans and stupid ninjas.

**please review in a nice way. also read my other stories. I will update faster with helpful reviews and kind reviews. mean reviews might make me go slower**


End file.
